revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Duplicity
Duplicity is the 4th episode of Season 1 and 4th episode overall. Summary EMILY'S NEXT VICTIM IS A RENOWNED THERAPIST IN THIS TIGHTKNIT COMMUNITY, AND HER VERY PUBLIC TAKEDOWN WILL ALSO EXPOSE SOME OF THESE WOMEN'S DARKEST SECRETS -- The recent scandals have the Graysons on edge, driving Conrad to pay a secret visit to Lydia and Victoria to submerse herself in her Mothers and Daughters charity event for mental health. The benefit provides the perfect opportunity for Emily to train her sights on taking down Dr. Michelle Banks, the psychiatrist responsible for institutionalizing her as a little girl, separating her from her dad for good. Meanwhile Jack and Declan face a difficult decision about the future of the bar, and Daniel's college buddy, Tyler, gives proof to Emily's apprehensions. Recap Emily's in threapy telling Dr. Michelle Banks about the 'fake' car accident that killed her parents while she survived while Dr. Banks is telling her take control of her own happines. Emily sucks to the good old Doctor while noticing she's being filmed by the doctor. After Emily leaves The psychiatrist records her thoughts and thinks Emily suffers from trust issues than will define her future. She has no idea how right she is. Guess who else seeks therapy from the good doctor—the queen herself, Victoria Grayson. Jack finds his mom’s wedding ring in his dad’s safety deposit box. Declan wants to sell the ring and the bar. Jack seeks financial advice from Nolan, who notices how smitten his boat buddy looks whenever Emily is around. As for Declan, he’s still in hot pursuit of Charlotte, who is starting to succumb to his charms. This does not please Victoria at all. Daniel’s old college pal, Tyler, sabotages his dinner date with Emily. It actually turns out to be a good thing when Jack shows up unexpectedly. Over a bottle of wine, Jack says he’s going to hold on to the Stowaway for now. He’s hoping to find a really good reason to stick around town. It’s fairly obvious Jack and Emily have a connection. Daniel also notices this when he sees them sitting in the dark sharing a little vino. Victoria and a reluctant Charlotte are taking part in a Mothers and Daughters charity tea for mental health. Dr. Michelle Banks provided the narration for the video presentation that’s to take place. Emily helps Ashley find the DVD. Her friend is a tad hungover after a night of partying with Tyler. Speaking of Tyler, he gets an upset Daniel to start drinking again. Back at the tea, the video presentation begins with a fine opening. Then it shifts gears to reveal footage obtained from a website called HamptonsExposed.com. It features videotaped therapy sessions that were recorded in the office of Dr. Michelle Banks. Secrets from several of the guests are revealed. Emily is among them to avoid the blame and simulated her embrassment. Victoria is horrified to sees herself onscreen. Her featured testimonial is all about Charlotte. Victoria says, “The truth is I never really felt close to Charlotte. Sometimes I wonder if having a second child was a mistake.” This sends her daughter away in tears. Dr. Michelle Banks isn’t far behind her after Victoria promises that she will destroy her. Emily soaks everything in, allowing only the slightest of smiles creeping across her face. Victoria confides in security guy Frank that there’s much more on those tapes than just sessions about her strained relationship with Charlotte. As it turns out, Victoria sets the wheels in motion to give Dr. Banks her own private practice. The only thing she wanted in return is to have Amanda Clarke institutionalized so that she and her father remained separated forever. The police show up with a few questions for Victoria about Michelle Banks. Apparently, the good doctor’s office was ransacked and she’s currently missing after placing a 911 call. Frank vouches for his boss’s whereabouts. He later tells Victoria that the doc’s computer and external hard drives are missing. A fairly intoxicated Daniel pops by the Stowaway with Tyler. The two old college pals get chummy with a couple of girls while playing pool. Nolan lets Emily know what’s happening at the bar, but Daniel is gone by the time she arrives. Frank wants Victoria to bring Conrad into the loop. Her hubby isn’t answering his phone because he’s sleeping with Lydia, who is living quite well thanks to his generosity. Later, Ashley reveals that Emily helped find the scandalous DVD. This newsflash is interrupted when two totally hammered college pals come stumbling through the front door. Needless to say, Victoria is crushed to see her son has fallen back into his old bad habits. Dr. Banks relentlessly tried to make a young girl believe her father was a killer, but Amanda never bought it. So Banks had her locked away. Now it’s payback time. That’s why Dr. Banks is locked up in an isolated storage facility. No one can hear her cries for help. No one but Emily Thorne. Eventually, Dr. Banks is found thanks to an anonymous tip to the police. We’re pretty sure we know who made that call though. The police let Frank know that the storage unit belonged to Grayson Global. This has Victoria asking him to spend the night at the house. She doesn’t want to be alone since Charlotte is ignoring her calls. That’s because she’s holding hands with Declan at a park and bonding with him. Emily tries to call Daniel, but Tyler makes sure his passed out friend will never get her messages. In other news, Nolan gives Jack the details on hottest web address in town. There are some interesting testimonials from Emily about a man she feels strongly about. We get the feeling she’s not talking about Daniel. Emily is also watching videos of Victoria’s session where she reveals her true feelings for her dad. Flashbacks reveal that she was going to leave Conrad for David. Of course, that was before she betrayed him. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Max Martini as Frank Stevens *Amy Landecker as Dr. Michelle Banks *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as young Amanda Clarke *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther *Kati Sharp as Kim *Candice Kita as Rosemary *Leslie Stevens as Miriam *Carly Thomas Smith as Everly *Judy Echavez as Reporter *Mel Fair as Reporter #2 Quotes : Emily: Nothing's random Nolan ---- : Emily: Most of the memories I have from childhood are happy ones. Warm summer days filled with love and light, and the certainty that even the darkest storm would eventually pass. And for a while at least, they always did. ---- : Nolan: Come on down. Testosterone's on the house. ---- : Nolan: What are frick and frack doing here? : Jack: Getting loaded. : Nolan: And laid by the look of it. ---- : Victoria: Sometimes I wonder if having a second child was a mistake. ---- : Nolan: I smell the distinct aroma of retribution in the air. ---- : Charlotte: Mommyzilla. ---- : Emily: Family can be overrated. ---- : Tyler: I'm pretty sure the ball was out. : Emily: I'm pretty sure you're lying. ---- : Charlotte: My friends are important to me. Maybe if you were nicer to yours you'd still have some. ---- Soundtrack *'Riverside' by Agnes Obel *'Leave No Trace' by Fool's Gold *'Benediction' by Thurston Moore *'Me and You' by The Strange Boys *'Wilderness' by Middle Brother Series Continuity *Emily takes down Michelle Gallery Videos Revenge 1x04 - "Duplicity" Promo (HD)|Short promo Pictures Hug.jpg No.jpg JP.jpg Jack.jpg Dunkbun.jpg Slut.jpg Urged on.jpg Past.jpg David.jpg Rain.jpg Lover.jpg duplicity_5.jpg Stolen laptop.jpg duplicity_6.jpg 624x351.jpg Doc banks.jpg MD luncheon.jpg Victory.jpg Fight.jpg SmileEm.jpg Golf.jpg SmileNo.jpg Doc.jpg Mini me.jpg Trivia * It's confirmed by Victoria herself she did have feelings for David Clarke * Emily continues with the car accident to explain why her parents are gone. * Video of a young Amanda and Dr.Banks is dated 1993 and makes reference to the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. * In the opening scene with the therapist, there is a shot of the book The Count of Monte Cristo which the series is loosely based on. * The Hamptons Exposed website is available online along with the clips seen during the fundraiser. For some reason, the clip of a woman confessing to sleeping her husband's sister is not available. Instead there is one of another woman talking about her compulsive shoplifting. * (note) The one about the woman sleeping with her sister is avalible ,if you click on "sex" it will come up, though "crime" "fetishes" "gossip" "romance" and "media" will take you to the shows Facebook, twitter ant the abc site etc. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes